A very youthful shower experience
by Catgirl Akai
Summary: Don't let the title fool you. This has nothing to do with Rock Lee. This is a sequel to my oneshot entitled "Do you take sexual favors?" Do enjoy.


This is the sequel to "Do you take sexual favors?" that everyone wanted me to write so bad. I promised it to Marlo because she was my 100th or 200th review on "Gaara's Hit List" or something. I forget.

It didn't take me very long to write at all. And it probably sucks. But hey, shit happens. Enjoy.

If i owned Naruto then most female characters would be erased completely leaving only sexy yaoi loving. Too bad i don't own it, huh?

* * *

"Is this necessary?" Gaara asked leaning against the bathroom door with a sour expression adorning his face. "You agreed to be my body guard, and i'm paying you a ridiculous sum of money for this so you better do a good job" the Hyuga stated plainly as he stripped and dropped his clothes on the floor. The red head didn't look away as he did so. Instead he cocked his head to the side slightly to get a better look at the mans bare body.

Broad shoulders, a tight bottom that was slightly hidden by the mans hair and that face... Hyuga Neji was perfect. A sex god if you will. Not that Gaara would ever admit to feeling that way. He looked away when the Hyuga turned and kept his gaze averted until the pale-eyed molester was safely behind the shower curtains.

It had been a month since Sabaku no Gaara changed his profession. He was once the top paid hit man in the west. A master at the art of killing. Well he still was a master at killing but he was currently being employed not as a hit man but as the lovely Hyuga Neji's bodyguard. Not that the man really needed a body guard since not even Gaara had been capable of killing him.

Thirty one very long days in a life of servitude. He was forced to take walks in the park, carry his bags when he went shopping, even to share a room with the creepy molester. Every night Gaara feared for what might happen if he were to accidentally fall asleep. He was by no means a virgin, but he didn't want the Hyuga to get what he wanted since the day they met. He would not be topped by that bastard!

The red head looked down at his side where his gun rested and smirked. The money was certainly worth it. He was able to buy all of the weapons he wanted. Not to mention he got to use them almost daily. Neji had more enemies then just his family.

"Hey, hey, panda-chan, come wash my back for me" Neji sang pulling the curtain back slightly to look at his favorite employee. Gaara's eye twitched violently and he pulled his gun out to aim at the pale-eyed bastard. But as he did so Neji grabbed his arm pulling him into the shower and pressing a razor against his throat.

The two men locked in a stare that lasted for a very long minute before they both dropped their weapons. "My name is Gaara" he said angrily trying to get to his feet. "And my name is Neji, not molesting bastard" Neji said wrapping his arms around the red heads waist when he stood.

This wasn't the first time the Hyuga had done this during the last month. They had been very close to killing each other quite a few times. And Gaara had to admit he found it very arousing to fight the man. Especially when he was naked and soaking.

Neji nipped at Gaara's ear lobe before turning the man around and pushing him back to the floor of the tub. He positioned himself so he was straddling the glaring red head before he pressed his lips against the soft red ones of his employee. Gaara didn't kiss back so the Hyuga pulled away with a frown.

"Do you really find me so unattractive?"

"You've already proved that I can't beat you. Why do you insist on trying to top me?" was the hitmans answer. Neji couldn't help but laugh a little. "You really think this is a dominance game?" he asked tracing Gaara's tattoo with his thumb.

"If that's not it then what is it?"

"You're beautiful" he said flashing the younger man a smirk. 'That smirk again...' Gaara thought shivering slightly although he still had all of his clothes on. ((AN: If Neji is around the virginity stealing smirk will always make an appearance!))

"Just love me, Gaara" the brunette said wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck and kissing him once more. This time Gaara responded and in seconds he found himself completely naked. "You're an expert at this, aren't you" he said with a sigh.

Neji simply laughed and then there was no need for words. Green eyes met white and the next hour consisted of rough passionate kisses followed by fingers tracing over milky skin and soft moans muffled by the sound of running water.

-Not getting more descriptive then that since i'm rusty. So on to the next scene-

After a few rounds of hard sex Gaara found himself laying on Neji's bed rather then his own. The Hyuga finished buttoning his shirt before he turned to the still naked bodyguard. "I told you i'd been getting into those wonderfully tight pants of yours eventually, panda-chan" he said with a wicked grin.

He ducked the clock that Gaara tossed at his head and smirked at his newly acquired lovers erection. The Hyuga began do undo his shirt and decided he was better off just staying naked for the rest of the week.

* * *

I hope this wasn't too terrible. Last oneshot for a while. I'll be trying my best to update my other fics within the week. Especially the joint fics i'm doing with Corvin. Which you should totally read if you haven't done so already.

Review please!  



End file.
